V0.3 patch note
Done end of October Patch notes V0.3 ''' '''Interactive Entities Asteroids ' * '''DONE : '''L'owering HP ''' * '''Reasoning : The mass gun could easily play with asteroids, but the other weapons were not able to fight back. They had a hard time going through the wall of rocks and destroying an incoming asteroid on time was almost impossible. Now players armed with no mass gun can blast their way into the wall with ease and fight evenly against the mass gun. * Data : (Small asteroid 40 -> 24) / (Ice asteroid 80 -> 48) / (Big asteroid 100->96). * Reference : For small asteroids, It will allow 1 hit on rail gun, 3 hits on machine gun, 2 hits on shotgun, 1 hit on BFTM. For ice asteroid, 6 hits on machine gun, 3 hits on shotgun, 2 hits on railgun, 1 hit on BFTM. For big asteroid, 12 hits on machine gun, 6 hits on shotgun, 4 hit on railgun, 2 hits on BFTM. Mines : * DONE : Lower damage on bullets ''' * '''Reasoning : The damage was very high and could kill in 5 shots. Players are unable to avoid being hit because the gaps between bullets are small. Lowering the damage will allow players to last longer and be less frustrated. Damage must be kept high so the threat of being hit stays up. Players should be wary of shooting a mine due to the damage it can do. * Data : Red bullet damage 20 -> 14 * Reference : A player life is 100 HP. A machine gun bullet does 8 damage. Player can now survive 7 hits instead of 5. Tech walls * DONE : Make the block lighter : 80% lighter * Positive : Make pushing the block onto an enemy easier * Negative : Less hiding space for players. / The feeling of weight is lost New bullet with HP ! * DONE : (100% done) : Testing the new HP effects on the kit * DONE : Setting the right HP for all bullets types * DONE : Setting the right HP for all NPC and Players * DONE : Setting the right Collision damage for NPC and Players * DONE (50% done) : Balancing the damage and collision across all levels * DONE ' :' Giving Missile bullets 24 HP (3 machine gun hits) * DONE ' :' Giving Machine gun bullets 1 -> 4 HP (Those are light bullets) * DONE ' :' Giving Shotgun bullets 10 HP (Those are heavy bullets) * DONE ' :' Giving Railgun bullets 14 HP (Those are strong rays) * DONE ' :' (100% done) : Still monitoring asteroids behavior among themselves if damage are taken * DONE ' :' (100% done) : Creating a new weapon based on collision time damage New Lava Level This new level is flooded by hundreds of small fragile magma balls. They can be easily destroyed. This level is a good test to show the new "penetration level" definition of each bullet : Now bullets can collide a few times before being destroyed depending on their penetration level (reads HP). For example, Machine gun bullets can perforate 3 magmaroids. Shotgun bullets 6 magmaroids, etc. * DONE : New hot background * DONE : Battleship scenery moving toward the background * DONE : Spawning asteroids * DONE :- Adding and balancing physics * DONE : Balancing collision sphere to get hit even if small * DONE : Balance light effects to be consistent across all objects * DONE (100% done) : Each of them have 2 HP /1 collision Damage New Energy beam weapon This new weapon is working well right now but not balanced. * DONE - Generating a visually consistent laser beam on hold * DONE - On Release, stops the flow * DONE - Inflicting damage on the whole ray length and not only the tip * DONE - Balancing damage to be low on power (since rate of fire is so high) * DONE - Creating bigger laser beam (but collision is not good enough ) * DONE -''' Editing muzzle flash particulate to cooler effects * DONE - Making the ray collided on all objects 'Poll results from beta test ' # Update music to a more retro/remix style (like Scott pilgrim vs the world) # Update Health bar to a more cool design # Suggestion of a shield in stock of 3 # Adding a dash move # Adding more depth in background # Better visual distinction between passive and active entities '''Communication * DONE - Creating the Facebook page * DONE - Creating the YouTube page Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Category:Evol Category:Bug Category:New Category:V0.3